The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of turbine wheels and, in particular, to scallop curvature for a radial turbine wheel.
In the majority of gas turbine engines, a combustion chamber is provided between an air compressor means and a turbine wheel. When the engine is operated, fuel is mixed with compressed air from the compressor and the mixture is burned in the combustion chamber to provide hot gases that are directed through a nozzle against the blades of the turbine wheel to affect rotation thereof. The turbine wheel, in turn, powers the compressor and provides other functions like starting engines, powering generators, powering pneumatic systems etc. These turbine wheels may be subject to stresses.